A Warm Touch
by LullabyforaStormyNight
Summary: Now that everything in Arendell is at peace, life should be perfect, but when life loses its joy, can an unknown stranger relight Elsa's spark? Or will closed minds separate them forever... Warning: Same sex love story, rating may change. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter. I loved the movie Frozen but always wondered what could happen with Elsa after, or how her powers came to be. So here's my idea of what could have happened. Please review if you like it or PM me what you think! Thanks so much and enjoy!**

**-Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

* * *

_Elsa_

It was my turn to be happy, wasn't it? I guess I shouldn't complain, my kingdom was stronger than ever before, I finally had my sister back fully into my life, and my curse had turned into an amazing and beautiful gift. Still, something was missing.

I sat at the stone lined window, settled on the in-set bench, staring out at the alive kingdom of Arendell. Preparations continued for the long awaited engagement party for my sister. Yes, after seven long, puppy love filled months, Kristoff proposed to Anna. I thought they had rushed just a bit, but I liked the boy, even if he was a bit rough around the edges. Being the older sister, I would never let him know that. I puffed air at a strand of hair in my eyes, trying to piece together how in the world I would get through the day.

Soft knocking struck my door. My best friend poked her head into my lavender room. "Elsa?"

"Well isn't it the bride to be," gently I stood and opened my arms to her. She rushed in clumsily for a hug. I pulled away to look into her face, "How are you feeling today, Anna?"

"Amazing, but terrified. I mean is my heart really supposed to beat this fast? I just, uh… I don't—" she mumbled along, fiddling with her shoulder straps.

"Anna, please breathe!" I teased at her. She was so funny when she became nervous. If I didn't calm her down, probably half the castle would be demolished at the end of the day. "Everything is going to be fine; the festival is just to celebrate the announcement. Just one big party, focus on having fun with Kristoff. You'll do fine."

"You're right, I mean, you're always right anyway," Anna responded between deep breaths.

I laughed and motioned for her to follow me, "I have a surprise for you." She followed on my heels as I reached the chest at the foot of my bed. Inside, I pawed through extra linens to find the velvet box carefully hidden. Holding it carefully to my chest, I turned to my sister. "This was given to mom by dad at their own engagement announcement. Now it's yours."

She took the long box from me. Anna held her breath as she slid the gold latch open and revealed the contents. Her free hand covered her mouth as she took in the sight. My younger sister, the one who had been willing to give her life for me, looked back to me with tears in her eyes, "Elsa, no I can't."

"Yes you can," I said taking the gold and ruby necklace from its bed of satin, "you're the first to be engaged, the right is to you. Otherwise, this beautiful piece of our mother would be waiting in a box for a long time." I laid the delicate stones across her chest and fastened the gold chain behind her neck. The red gemstones were set in thin curves of gold meant to represent leaves clustered in a V shape. Against her pale skin and vibrant green dress, the jewelry shown gorgeously, but not as much as she did.

"You look beautiful Anna." My own eyes were beginning to well with tears. Anna pulled in for another tight embrace. "Go on now, finish getting ready. I'll be down in a minute and we will begin. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you Elsa. You have no idea how much this means to me." She slowly left my room. When the door shut, I let the tears fall. I knew it was selfish of me, but I always dreamed of that necklace being passed down to me. Anna spoke the truth; I would never know how much it meant. I was alone, and alone for a difficult reason.

Now was the time to celebrate my sister's happiness. Right now that was all that could matter to me. I smoothed my hair, pulled into my usual side braid, and rubbed at my eyes with the knuckles of my thumbs. I had to be ready for my sister. Always for everyone else.

I needed to face the real world. I was the queen of a kingdom; I didn't always get what I wanted. I don't always get a fantasy life that ends happily ever after. In reality I should've lost everything… but I was lucky. Luck brought back my sister, luck let me harness my powers, and luck let me keep my life of having everyone look to me with respect and love. Selfishly, something still was missing, and I still wanted more.

Taking a deep breath, I shoved the door to my room open. _My sister_, that's all that I could think about. She's all that matters.

_Serephina_

The cobblestone streets were so congested, I could barely get through. People crowded the roads, chattering to one another and staring at various things under bright canopies. Clearly my decision to journey into this kingdom today had interrupted a celebration of sorts. All around, merriment took place in the form of dancing, music, and tantalizing foods. I pulled my cloak farther down over my face as a young couple walked straight towards me. Smiling and laughing, they were too lost in early April afternoon to notice me. Still, no need to draw attention to myself.

I had felt something that made me come here. Well, not necessarily here, but wherever it did tell me. My people were accustomed to following our instincts, and this pilgrimage was nothing different. Surrounded by all these pale, happy faces, I began to feel inadequate.

"It's about to begin! Come on!" I heard a voice not too far from my side call out to the rest of the crowd around me. Men, women, and children all began to shuffle their way in one direction. Their destination was a large open square with an elaborate fountain near the middle, and I was pulled along. All parted into a crescent shape, filling the gaps in between buildings and arranging themselves so that a clear view of the square could be seen from anywhere. Easily, I blended into the array of citizens, curious of what was to happen. Anxious whispers filled the air as horns sounded.

Peaking through the shadow over my face, I watched a figure emerge and glide down a set of stone steps. Pale skin, white blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and deep red lips decorated the young woman who appeared. Her petite frame was draped in a dress that seemed to be woven from fresh ice. The sight of her made my breath escape me and familiar heat buildup in my abdomen. My palms itched as I quickly reclaimed my composure. She stood in front of the crowd, standing tall and strong.

"Hello," she began in a captivating voice, "I am overjoyed to share this day with all of you. In the absence of my father and mother, may they rest in peace; it is my pleasure to announce the engagement of my sister, Princess Anna." She gestured behind her and a similar looking girl with red hair stepped up. With her, a bulky looking blonde man joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Both dressed elegantly for the occasion. Awkwardly, the princess waved to the crowd.

Everyone cheered in the crowd, clearly pleased with the match. I decided it was time to move on, I began to push and slide through the crowd, hoping for a way out. Disgruntled noises escaped the people I shoved through. At one point I was shoved back by one and stumbled to the side. When I steadied myself, I found that I had ended up towards the front of the crowd, closer to the young queen. She raised her arms, "Let the celebration continue!" I watched as sparks of snow swirled beautifully from her open palms in controlled flurries. The crowd cheered again, but I was fixed only on her. She smiled brightly and looked over her mass gathering of fans.

Out of all the people around me, I felt her eyes settle onto me. Her brow furrowed slightly in confusion for my form was not a familiar one to Arendell. Slowly I took the hood over my head with both hands and pushed it from my face. The sun touched my copper skin as I took the opportunity of the distracted gathering and shifted my hands. Waving them in a circle, a small flame erupted across my palm. Her face remained placid as her eyes watched it dance. I sandwiched my hands together putting out the fire before replacing my hood and taking a now clear path out of the crowd. Unnoticed by everyone except the woman of ice.

_Elsa_

My gaze followed her as long as it could. Too soon I lost track of the burgundy hood. When I saw her face, oh God, something lit inside of me. Deeply tanned skin stood out among the ocean of white faces. Dark, nearly black, hair was dreaded into shoulder length ropes and tied out of her brown eyes with a thick red band. Perhaps the only reason she stood out so much was because of the power she showed me. She was like me, well somewhat.

"Elsa? Everything okay?" Anna asked stepping towards my side.

"Everything is perfect Anna. Both of you should go enjoy yourselves now. It's your day after all." I smiled gesturing for both of them to join the rest of the festival.

Kristoff stepped forward, sensing something I could not share with them, "Your sister is right. It's our party. Come on!" He swept her away and dove head first into the mob of people. I felt insanely grateful to the boy as he greeted various people hand in hand with Anna. Sweetly I watched her lean over and kiss his cheek. Both looked so happy to be together.

Quickly though I moved down the steps, lifting my light blue gown. I weaved my way through the remaining clumps of people. Graciously each greeted me, bowing or curtsying shallowly. I returned each gesture with a warm nod. I had to catch up with her, so I never halted on my path for very long. Finally, I broke through and onto an isolated side road away from everyone. My eyes searched the curved thin road. In my gut I knew she was down here.

"Hello? Please, I know you are here. Who are you?" I called out as I walked. Further I entered the silence and broke farther from the commotion of celebration behind me. It was almost a relief to be on my own again, but I felt nervous at the same time. My discomfort got the best of me and my bare hands began to coat themselves in frost as light snow began to fall only around me.

"It is true then; you are one of us." She materialized from behind the corner of a building: her hood down and cloak pushed back. She definitely was not someone I ever had seen before. The woman wore a white shirt like a man's with the sleeves rolled up her arms part way. Around her waist, a leather vest pulled it in showing off her curves. A scarlet hip scarf draped down her left hip to the knee of her dark trousers tucked into leather boots.

"Who are you? What do you mean one of us?"

She raised a sleek dark eyebrow at me, "Whoa, bit of a tone there princess. Not the best way to gather information from a stranger."

"My apologies, but I saw what you can do… and it's queen!" I corrected her, balling my freezing fists in frustration. Why was she getting me so worked up?

"Forgive me my lady. I'd hate to insult you." She spoke, gaining a steely composure.

"No, I'm sorry. I am just very… startled right now." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, "My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendell. May I ask who you are?"

"Serephina, of Annwfn." She replied bowing her head.

"Annwfn? I've never heard of it."

"I wouldn't expect you to have." She countered not missing a beat. "My home is unique and known by few besides those who live there."

I bit my lower lip, "Are many where you are from like you?"

"Some are, a few are like you, others have different gifts," Serephina answered as she let a wave of fire roll across her fingers. I was in awe at so easily she could just use her power and then send it away. Sure, I had pretty good control over my own abilities now, but I still had to focus to control it. She seemed so nonchalant about it.

"You're staring at me."

"Sorry, I have never met anyone like you," instantly she began rubbing at the skin on her arms and began to back more into the shadows, "No, no not like that… I mean… the fire. Please don't leave!"

"It's okay, I won't. I hear it many times. You'd be amazed how people act when they see someone different." She laughed slightly but I could feel her discomfort.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not one of them. What brings you here to my home?"

"Something," her fingers twirled a black and white pendant around her neck, "Something pulled me here. I'm guessing it was you. Elementals naturally attract to one another."

"_Elementals? _" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's a name my people use for those like us."

I paced slightly across the road; Serephina maintained a distance from me. "I just can't believe there's more like me out there. I've heard stories… but here you are!" I could see her smiling gently at me. My face grew warm under her gaze. "You have to tell me everything."

"Gladly, but…"

"Queen Elsa? Queen Elsa!" one of my subjects called out to me, her voice growing louder as she approached. I swear I looked back for only a second, but when I glanced back over, she had disappeared.

"Serephina?" I called out in a low voice.

"Who are you speaking with your majesty?" The woman was nearly beside me now.

"No one, I am coming. Don't you worry." As I was shoved back into the full force of the party, I knew this wouldn't be the last I saw the mysterious woman. At least, I hoped.

_Serephina_

I rolled a piece of hay between my fingers. Moonlight shown through the open window to my left up on the hayloft of the barn. Below, my faithful appaloosa mare wandered, snorting at the assorted hay on the floor. "Hey, don't be picky. You're lucky we aren't sleeping outside tonight." And I was right. When I stepped into the inn not far from walls of the city, I was met with nervous looks. The plump older woman in the front looked me up and down with an unsure look on her face. Though the place was quiet and nearly empty besides two other women at a table, she tried to refuse me a room.

"I-I am sorry, but we have no room here."

"No room? Or just no room for me?" I interrogated her. Her feet shuffled uneasily. I leaned in closer, dropping my voice barely audible, "Please, I just need a roof over my head."

Hesitantly, she led me out into the far back. With my horse, I was given lodging in the old barn. Now I prepared to drift off to sleep. The noise of horses below, not just my own, like a lullaby. Animals didn't judge, and I had always carried a strong connection with horses. She whinnied back up at me, taking me out of memories and back to my sassy companion.

"Fine then do what you want." With a flick of my wrist, controlled flame reduced the straw to powdery ash that floated from my fingers. I turned onto my side, laying my head on a folder arm and covered myself with my cloak. The moon and stars glittered across the dark sky like an artist's work on canvas. Even though a cold breeze blew in constantly, I wasn't ready to shut the wood cover quite yet. The moon was tinted just slightly with yellow tonight. It reminded me of the ice queen's woven river of hair. "Elsa, what a beautiful name."

I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, she was all I thought about now. I bit my lip and shut my eyes, pondering how I would see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and followers I'm seeing! I hope you guys keep enjoying this. Here's chapter two! Sorry for the delay**

**-Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

* * *

_Serephina_

I dreamt of fire. Really, is that so unusual for someone like me? Fire has been with me since I drew my first breath, though I didn't always know it… or accept it. Fire became my salvation. It was the reason why today I walked free. Free to journey wherever I wanted and free to say and do what I pleased. I wasn't born to a traditional family. No, I was given a life that early on taught me the true horrors of mankind. The infinity for the element was what saved me. Flames took me away to a true home on an island and away from a house of horrors by someone who was called by the attraction of my gift.

So fire for me, was not a nightmare. Bright flames of passion and light swirled around my body as I danced through a grove of cherry blossom trees. Pink petals rained down into the still surface of water where roots should have been. White Grecian pillars, both whole and broken, scattered themselves among the beautiful plants. A raised wooden footpath beneath my bare feet kept me safe from the water below. The scene around me reflected aspects of all my favorite places I had visited. With every movement the scarlet and gold robes I wore that still bared much of my dark skin twirled and flowed. This was a happy dream. One that I wish I could always have, or better yet live in permanently. It resembled the life I wanted so desperately to achieve.

The sharp whinny of my horse woke me from my dream. "Epona, what is your problem—" but then the cold hit me. Icy wind had filled the barn and dropped the temperature drastically. The hay loft window was partially open beside me, but the drafty nature of the old barn didn't help me much either. My body shook violently from the cold, and my skin was frozen to the touch. I could barely move. "Oh Lord," I mumbled through chattering teeth. Stupidly, I didn't pay enough attention to how close to the edge of the hay loft I was. Losing my balance as I tried to move, I fell over the ledge. Luckily the barn wasn't very tall, but tumbling down to the floor below left my hip aching from a soon to be bruise. I curled onto my side, not so much because of the pain, but to try and get warmer. Small flames spurted quickly in my hands, but none could last long when I was this cold.

"Oh, damn it." I whispered between shivers. If I didn't get warm, my life was going to head downhill fast. I tightened the cloak around my shoulder, but that could only do so much. This was why I travelled mostly in warm climates. Fire elementals, like myself, are overly sensitive to the cold. One would think we could handle the cold better, be able to maintain warmth easier. Well, one would be wrong.

But I was lucky. I wasn't entirely alone tonight. A heavy creature lumbered over to my side. The gray mare softly sniffed my face. "N-not now babe," I stuttered. But she was a persistent thing. Her nose bumped my shoulder in the attempt to push me around. "No, stop it." But my pleas didn't work. She shoved me from the pile of hay creating a wide gap where I once was. "What was the point of that?" I snapped at Epona. As always, she made the point clear. Long, strong but knobby, legs folded one at a time till she was down on my level. I rolled in close to her side, relaxing in her body heat. Her heart thudded gently in my ear and was truly the perfect lullaby. My hands ran over her velvet coat, and I watched her chest lift and fall as her face loomed overhead protectively.

"You're only doing this because if I die, I can't feed you anymore," I murmured into her side. She gave an audible huff towards me that was a clear disapproval. Grateful, I slowly fell back to sleep. Surrounded in the smell of hay and horse.

_ Elsa_

"You're highness?" a timid voice inquired at my bedroom door. My eyelids slowly parted to take in soft light glistening through my chambers. I was cocooned deep into the lavender blankets of my luxurious bed. My white blonde hair stuck out in awkward directions ever so often as it fell around my shoulders.

"Hmm… Yes?" I lazily replied.

"Elsa," one of my hand maids poked her head inside of the door, "my lady, it is nearly eleven in the morning." The voice belonged to Eleanor. Her plump aged face had become a familiar part of my daily routine since she has been caring for my family for decades.

"Is it now? Last time I checked though it was a Sunday," I replied. Sundays were my one allotted day of the week to take time to relax. Not sure if I was ready to even think about getting out of bed, I rolled further into my bed, burying myself deeper. I could hear Eleanor fluttering about.

"That may be true dear, but this afternoon you are to welcome home the ambassador to France remember? The dinner is tonight as well as the ball to entertain his entourage."

"Is that tonight?" I yawned, losing the choice in the matter. Sitting up, Eleanor had already busied herself with opening all of the heavy, velvet curtains and tying them apart with silver ropes. Now only her back was visible as she plunged head first into my wardrobe. When she finally reemerged, a blue gown was draped across her forearms.

"Time to get up and greet the day. Your bath is ready." I smiled at her as I sat up. My arms stretched long and straight above my head while my feet swung around to be planted firmly on the floor. A white silk and lace robe waited to be wrapped around my body on the foot of my bed. Each arm shimmied into an oversized sleeve till my night gown draped frame was modestly covered. I missed the days of when I was younger and it didn't matter what I wore. There was a sense of freedom I had lost since then. Now I had to be always in my finest or it was considered indecent. Roused from my bed, I was rushed out of my bedroom and down the hall a ways to the nearest of the castle's many bathrooms.

"Come on deary, let's get you all washed up," Eleanor chimed patting my waist. Leisurely, I took the robe off that I had only pulled on seconds ago. One sleeve at a time, each of my arms pulled out and I let my night clothes drop to the floor. After stepping out, it was quickly scooped up to be washed and pressed for another night. "Anything else I can do for you ma'am?"

"No thank you," I sighed slipping into the porcelain, claw foot tub filled with steamy water, "I can take it from here." Shallowly, she bowed before backing out of the room. Submerged in the bubbly bath, I gently dug a cloth across my skin, scrubbing away the filth. Once I finished, I just leaned back with my arms up on the sides of the tub and my legs bent before me. Sudsy water lapped around my pale knee caps that created small islands in the water. My whole body began to grow extremely relaxed. With little concentration, my finger tips began drawing layers of frost as they skimmed in small circles. Each thin sheet of ice quickly disappeared in the heat.

I let out an audible sigh and slouched lower, letting my mouth submerge as well. The water smelt like citrus. The soap and bath salts would leave me smelling foreign and energized. Well, it should. I didn't put much faith into those natural remedies. Nothing ever worked. A knock on my door warned that I wouldn't have much longer. The water was so inviting. In response, I just rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath. I let my rear slip out from under me so that my back could rest on the bottom of the tub. My face went under the rest of the way into the water, and I squeezed my eyes shut tight. Down in the depths of the murky water I slowly opened each eye. They stung briefly but soon adjusted to the new environment. The world was cloudy around me. Little sound travelled through the water and I was engulfed in a silent roar. Hair billowed around me like I was caught in a wind storm frozen in time. I wanted to stay below forever, but my chest began to ache at the effort.

In one swift motion I pushed myself back up. Breaching the surface, I tossed my dripping hair back as I swallowed a fresh breath of air. A few heavy strands still lingered in my face, but not for long. Quickly I finished composing myself just as the door handle turned and Eleanor let herself into the bathroom.

"Alright Elsa—" she stopped and eyed the ground, "Get a bit carried away you highness?" I looked at all the water I had caused to lap over the sides in the course of my antics. I could only laugh as the older woman shook her head and held open a plush robe for me to step into.

_ Serephina_

It was late in the morning before I had finally reawakened. This time I found the sun nearly at its highest point by the way light seeped in and filled the barn. Stiffly I rose into the amber light. The curious nose of a stir crazy mare being my wish good morning. Playfully I shoved her nose away. "Alright, I get it." Clearly I wasn't going to be winning this fight. I sat up and brushed dirt and straw from my dark brown trousers. My knees and ankles clicked as I stood. Barefooted I hobbled over to the water trough for the horses, slightly sore from last night's fall. It looked relatively clean like its contents had been replaced recently.

"Guess this is as close to a bath that I will get today." My hands scooped up water to splash into my face. I tried my hardest to wipe away grime, but there was only so much I could do. There was no way around it; I would spend the day smelling of horse and dirt. "And I am perfectly okay with that," I mumbled to my reflection in the rippling water.

With one last palm full splashed on the back of my neck, I moved from the water. A couple feet away my canvas bag sat with a set of leather boots. I wandered over and balancing on one leg each time, I pulled the boots over my slender calves. I fished around in the bag to pull out another off-white blouse, this one slightly cleaner than what I had the day before. The soft cotton came down over my head and easily on top off the dingy undershirt, now soaked from my makeshift bath. My athletic body had plenty of room in the shirt designed for men. I took the time to tuck the bottom within the waist of my pants and rolled up the loose sleeves to my elbows. Only then did I select the leather belt to fasten around my hips and the matching vest to accentuate my delicate curves. My hands drug across the imprinted design of the lighter brown leather that coated my rib cage. I smiled at the memories of home that it brought to mind.

Already around my neck was the same pendent I had been given as a child. The black tip dipped into my cleavage beneath the white fabric around my collar bones. Now ready, I gathered the remainder of my belongings into the dark green satchel. Meanwhile, I picked out pieces of straw caught in the ropes of my hair as best I could without a mirror. As always, I pulled back my dark hair with the same old red scarf.

"That's everything," I sighed knotting my hip scarf. I whistled for Epona to join me. She happily trotted over. "Let's get you ready girl. We aren't staying here again tonight." From its resting spot on a nearby post, I heaved over her saddle and blanket. Both were deposited onto the curve of her spine. I fastened the wide buckle under her belly and obediently her nose pushed into the reins I held before her next. "Good girl," I purred after securing the straps behind her ears. My bag fastened perfectly to the rear of her saddle.

"Alright, let's go see what kind of trouble we can dig up." I whispered before leading her to the front door of the barn while wrapping my cloak back around my head and shoulders. Just short of leaving the barn, I paused. It was only a last minute fleeting thought, but I went around and retrieved one last item from my bag. Hooves shuffled nervously as Epona spotted the sheathed blade. "Easy girl," I cooed attaching the dagger the length of my forearm to my belt and stroking her nose, "only for emergencies, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favs/follows/Reviews... Keep it up!**

* * *

_Elsa_

The large ship was docked at the very end of the dock. Anna and I, as well as a reception party of various men and women of the court, ushered ourselves down the wood planked path. The sound of skirts swishing and heels clinking was all that filled the air. Arendell was quiet this morning. All the citizens had the same idea to keep a low profile in attempt to recover from the all-night celebration the evening before. Looking over at Anna, dark circles were beneath her eyes and she would occasionally fight off yawns.

"Late night, sis?" I whispered towards her ear.

A flush colored the skin around her many freckles, "Umm, well yeah… with the party. I mean we were so busy all night and…" But she stopped talking and just smiled when she saw my one raised eyebrow. It was a signature look I had that basically said 'I know everything'. It was true that last night her and Kristoff had been pulled in a million different ways, but I did notice how when the night came to a close, they snuck off together. I didn't know what they had been up to, but I can guess not much sleep took place.

Anna rolled her big blue eyes at me. In the process however, her narrow heel caught in a gap between two boards. Her emerald and gold dress tripped her even further as her limbs flailed about trying to steady herself. I had to reach out a grab onto her forearms to steady her and prevent her from completely falling off the pier.

"I really can't take you anywhere," I laughed.

"You know, I think I really shouldn't be allowed to leave the castle anymore. The world really hates me," she smiled smoothing out her gown.

"Well, maybe after today that will be a possibility," I smiled as we continued on our way. My own light blue gown swirled around me and came to a rest as we made it to the ramp of the ship. The dress I wore today was slightly more modest then my usual wear. Powder blue material replaced the sheer lace sleeves and covered more of my chest and shoulders. The skirt was fuller with no gaps in the material. The only touches of icy patterns were across my chest, waist, and around my feet as well as an elegant train.

My hair, loose around my shoulders, was gently tossed by the wind as I caught sight of my guests. "Welcome home, Ambassador Nikolas."

Around me, Anna and the rest of my followers bowed and curtsied. The round man with slightly receding auburn hair marched straight up to me. "Why so formal, my queen?" He asked with a jolly grin. The man was the same age as my father and helped to fill in his place, if only by just a little. He was a good man, like the uncle I'd never known.

"It is very good to see you again, Nikolas." I allowed myself to fully smile back at him.

"You too, Elsa. I have brought with me a guest." He gestured behind him and a younger man stepped forward. He had a sharp handsome face, with longer brown hair smoothed back to reveal a widow's peak. Broad shoulders narrowed into a tall body with long legs. "May I introduce you to the Noblesse de Robe, Antoine Salois."

He stepped closer to me at the sound of his introduction. He bowed formally before reaching for my hand. "Your majesty, your beauty precedes you," He said in a thick French accent before attempting to kiss my hand. His touch however, was an unwanted one. My powers triggered causing my skin to turn icy and a gust of wind to make him stumble back.

"My apologies, the ice tends to have a mind of its own some days. Welcome to Arendell," I greeted him once boundaries had been settled.

"Yes, well the pleasure is mine all the same," he replied, trying to reclaim his charisma.

"Antoine is a promising figure in our trade commissions with France as well as the son of an old friend." Nikolas gripped his shoulder tightly as he continued to grin at me. My old friend seemed almost too excited to be introducing the Noblesse de Robe to me.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. There will be time to speak about business later but tonight it is time to celebrate your return." I began by addressing the French man directly but turned to Nikolas in the end. His eyes twinkled as he offered me his arm. I took it happily and we began to travel towards the castle once again. We took the lead on the warm spring day. Walking the streets back was so much more enjoyable with a good friend.

"So, Elsa, what is your first impression of Antoine?" Nikolas whispered down into my ear. I peaked back through our close together shoulders to see the dignitary walking next to Anna. She rambled some story, willing to talk to anyone as always. I had to fight back a laugh at the sight of his noble face trying to pay attention.

Needless to say, I had to fight a burst of laughter, "I sure hope you aren't playing matchmaker Nikki."

"Would I ever do such a thing?" he looked down at me, the grin plastered on his face ruining his secret. "I just thought as a woman such as you, a gentleman present in your life may be a welcomed change."

I rolled my eyes mildly, "I'm fine as is, plus who needs a gentleman when I've got you Nikki."

"What exactly are you implying little princess?" We both laughed together. Besides Anna, and maybe even Eleanor, he was all the family I had left. Having him safe and back home from his trips to France made me feel so much lighter, like all my anxiety was washed away. At least for now it was.

_Serephina_

The land around the bustling kingdom of Arendell was beautiful. Rugged mountains shifted the land covered in thick forests of coniferous trees. I lead Epona forward through the thawing land. Her legs were caked with mud up to the knee. She was tired. I could tell. My brilliant horse was the same age as me, 22. But for her, that age made her much older than myself. "Well find a place to stop soon. I promise."

Her only response was a tired whinny , but it was enough to understand. _"I'll go wherever you go."_

Luckily, we really didn't have to travel that much farther. Not too far up the trail a low wood building sat among the brush. "Rest easy, babe." I patted her before stepping closer. A matching wood sign hung loosely on the roof of a narrow porch. _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post _was carved in an uneven font. A separate building sat a couple yards away. The stables looked much better than the barn from the night before. "That'll do… let's just hope the owners are a bit kinder than the last we encountered."

A bell rang when I pushed through the front door. The shop was nearly barren. Shelves stood idle throughout the rectangular space. Nearly everything they had looked very picked over. Random odds and ends were all that was left after what must have been a whirlwind of sales. I wandered through the aisles and peered at labels and prices. Jars of canned food, folded sets of clothes meant for the outdoors, and various simple tools caught my eye. One jar full of entire fish bobbing in a yellow liquid had my disgusted focus when a voice started behind me.

"Yoo-hoo! Welcome! How can I help you?" When I spun around I was surprised to find the source of the voice was a large man with thick orange hair and an enormous grin.

"Uh, hi," I tried my hardest to keep my face hidden, "I was actually wondering if you had any room for a traveler to stay? I will only be around for one or two days."

"Sure dear. The outside stables have additional quarters. Why do you hide your face though?" I had no answer for him. In the time it took for me to try and muster one, a door leading to another part of the store swung open.

"Oaken, are you coming back soon? What is it my little lutefisk?" Another man entered the room. He was even taller and broader than the owner I was speaking to. His eyes widened beneath light colored bangs. The other man shifted uncomfortably next to me.

It took me just a second before the situation dawned on me. I flipped my hood down and smiled at Oaken and his partner, letting my dark skin show. Our eyes bounced back and forth with understanding, knowing well how the other felt living their life outside the norm. "So, how much do you want for the room?"

It didn't take long for me to get settled inside the stables. Well, it's not like I had much to 'settle' anyway. I dropped my bag down onto the small quilt-covered, pine bed. The already small room was half used for storage. Boxes were stacked everywhere, most filled with winter goods no longer needed by the approaching spring. Still, it was warm, and I had enough room to sleep. Only a door separated me from Epona who rested comfortably in the adjacent stables.

Dropping off what I had and patting Epona good-bye, content by how she was safe from the outside, I headed off on my own. Alexander, Oaken's significant other, waved as he chopped wood in front of the trading post. Once we were properly introduced, I learned that Oaken's sister and her two sons and daughter also lived in the post. Very kind people, and I was very grateful to them for opening their home to me.

I waved back as I continued back up the path I came from, ready to return to the trees and search for some trouble.

_Elsa_

A five piece orchestra sat in the corner producing music that drifted between the walls and guests of the ballroom. All around skirts swirled and shoes clicked with each step. Women wore their hair up in elaborate styles and plastered on bright shades of pink and white powders. The men each wore perfectly tailored suits to match the gowns of their companions. I stood at the front of the room, watching the performance before me. My favorite pair to watch by far was my sister and Kristoff.

He looked terrified, happy, but terrified. With how clumsy Anna was, her dancing was a dangerous business. He was constantly ducking from her elbows and hands as they tended to sail through the air. I grinned and chuckled to myself and at one point Kristoff sent me a look that said 'help me please'.

"Excuse me, Madame." Arendell's latest visitor came by my side.

"Hello Antoine, I hope you are enjoying yourself," I greeted him.

"Yes, the party is wonderful, but it would be so much better if you would share a dance with me." He glanced over at me with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes subtly, "Forgive me, but I don't dance."

"Perhaps we can change that." Before I could even respond, his arm tugged on my waist, and his hand slipped into mine. I was forced onto the dance floor where he spun me out before pulling me close into a waltz.

"My, my you have some confidence don't you, Antoine Salois?" I spoke lowly into his ear. His hand rested low on the back of the lighter blue dress I changed into earlier, one covered in crystals of my own creation and with a longer, fuller train. The bodice was not nearly as modest either, the perfect dress for a party.

He looked down at me with the one corner of his mouth pulled higher than the other, "Perhaps, perhaps not ice queen. Maybe this is the most nervous as I have ever been. Your beauty and strength are so… intriguing. I would very much like to know more, Elsa."

I could feel my face blush as he lead me around the dance floor. His forwardness shocked me; no one had ever shown that sort of interest in me before. But, in his grip, I couldn't find comfort. I felt a wave of relief when the waltz reached its end, and I broke his hold. "I am flattered, but if you would excuse me, I think I need a breath of fresh air."

Making sure that my rush out of the ballroom looked casual enough so that no one would notice, I hurried down the closest hallway. The music left behind, I hurried to the very end and swung a left. Glass doors loomed at the end of the shorter corridor I just turned down. They lead out to the gardens behind the castle, a private exit that few knew about. The gold, curled handle collapsed under my force, and I was out in the night air. A nearly perfect half moon lit up all the shades of the navy sky that were created by the swirling clouds.

The tiled path took me to a circular pavilion cut in the center of a groove of delicate trees. I sat heavily on one of the concrete benches that sat around the outside. I stared at my hands. Bared, crystals and lace covered the tops of them. My palms scared me though. They had begun to shimmer blue with soft sparks bouncing off. Physical contact was still so difficult for me, and tonight, Antoine had really shocked me.

"Relax, I'm okay… I'm okay."

"Well, that's good to know," I looked around to see who had followed me out, but I found that the feminine voice belong to someone seated on another bench, partially cloaked by shadows.

"Who's there?" I called out.

The body belonging to the voice stood and stepped forward into the light. "My apologies for startling you tonight."

"Serephina," any fear I had quickly changed to joy for seeing the mysterious woman I had so much in common with.

"You remembered my name. I will not lie, I am surprised. Good evening, your highness." She bowed with a smile across her dark face. "Some party you're throwing, huh?"

"Yes, a welcoming home of an old friend. It's very nice."

"Nice?" She paced in front of me slowly moving closer, "You don't seem so sure."

I gasped at her challenge and began to turn away, "Please, I didn't mean to insult you. It's not a bad thing to feel out of your element in a room full of people you don't know."

"For the queen it is," I whispered hoping she couldn't hear, but she did anyway.

Serephina shook her head, making the beads in her hair jingle, "Not always. Ever think that you expect too much from yourself, my lady. Nobody can be perfect."

"Why am I even talking to you about this? How would you even know anything about this?" I snapped at her.

Her face became emotionless, and she bowed once more, "Forgive me, I will leave you to your evening."

"Wait," I reached out to her as she turned to leave, "I'm sorry, I've just become very confused lately."

"I understand, but I must be leaving soon all the same, Queen Elsa."

"Will I see you again? Tomorrow maybe?"

She had been walking to the opposite edge of the pavilion when she looked back over her shoulder, "Maybe, wait for me here. If I can, I'll find you in the morning. Go have fun and rest easy. You look beautiful tonight, let everyone know you feel it too." She smiled again at me. A familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach warmed me as I reentered the ballroom. _There was just something about her._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay, but here's the net chapter! Please Fav/Follow/Review or PM me if you'd like! Enjoy and thanks for all the support so far!**

**-Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

* * *

_Elsa_

I paced the pavilion where, what seemed like just seconds ago, I had received an unexpected guest. Sensations from last night still plagued my mind. The effect of Antoine's forwardness and the blush Serephina had caused across my face seemed to battle within me, one looking for dominance over the other. It was so hard to tell which one meant more, spoke the loudest to me. Both were unlike anything I had ever felt before, and I didn't know how to move forward.

So, I focused on the present. The sun told me that it was nearly midday. I began to lose the hope that she would return like she said before. We still hadn't had the opportunity to actually speak to one another, and I had so many questions. I needed to know what she knew. Perhaps she could teach me how to have complete control and even the strength to use it freely. Now I could allow myself to do small tricks and relax without worrying about freezing over Arendell again, but I secretly hoped there was so much more I could do.

"This is pointless. She's not coming today." I growled to myself, heading back for the castle doors that opened into the gardens.

"I'm not, huh? That's a shame."

I spun to face the voice behind me. My fingers immediately pressed into my forehead. "What are you doing up there?"

"You get a nice view up here. I can see everything in the garden. Have you never been up here?" Serephina was straddling a wide bough of one of the tallest trees around the pavilion. She looked much like she did yesterday: rugged and ready for an adventure.

"No, of course not. That wouldn't be appropriate. How long have you been there anyway?" I snapped, forgetting how easily she could get on my nerves.

She shrugged before taking hold of the branch with one hand and kicking one leg around to the other side. I watched her dangle for just a second before landing low on the ground. She stood straight, brushing her dark hands together to shake off dirt. "Only about an hour, just wanted to test your patience."

"What? Why would you do that?" I couldn't fight the blush that seemed to swallow my face.

"You talk to yourself, my lady. If you want me to teach you anything, I need to know who I'm working with better." She replied smoothly as if she had already prepared for this exact conversation. She always had that way with her words. "You never really know a person till you see them when no one is watching."

She stepped closer to me during the last line, staring deep into my eyes with her hazel ones. "Regardless, I'm glad you came back."

"I said I would, now come on."

"What do you mean?"

She peaked over her shoulder, causing sunlight to highlight just the right areas of her face to make her high cheekbones stand out. Her eyes always had a mischievous squint to them and made me want to know what she was thinking. The way her neck arched caused me to bite the inside of my cheek. "Your garden isn't exactly the best spot. Trust me, I'll have you back before it gets too late, my lady."

_Serephina_

We went out past the walls of her kingdom. It was easy enough for Queen Elsa to borrow a horse from the stables. Meanwhile I kept out of sight. Politely, she offered to find me a steed as well when she first headed for the stables. Instead I bowed my head and raised a hand in front of me. "No thank you, I've got my own way, your majesty."

With that I turned and left. Careful not to be spotted, I only had to walk a short while before I found an alley to slip into. It was just a narrow path between two shops, but it gave me what I needed. One of the buildings was low and made of brick that had aged, providing perfect hand holds. With ease I scaled up the side of the quaint shop. I instinctively my hands and feet did all the work knowing exactly where to find the best leverage to pull me up. The muscles in my arms grew taunt and pronounced with every movement. Really though, it was no struggle. Soon I stood on top of the pitched roof.

"I'd like to see anyone in a dress do something like that." I muttered partially to myself, and partially to all those who mocked me for dressing like a man.

I waited for only a couple of minutes before I noticed Elsa appear on horseback. She trotted casually through the streets, sitting tall with both legs over one side of the buckskin horse, her blue skirt perfectly placed. I simply shook my head and began a light jog. It wouldn't take much to keep up with her. My pace was light as I made use of the crowded buildings of the inner city. It was easy to leap from one roof top to the other. Well, especially since I'd done it before.

All the meanwhile I kept my gaze down on the young queen. Every few yards she would be approached by some resident of her kingdom. They would bow or curtsy and ask how she was. Occasionally children would run up, normally girls, and offer her early spring flowers. Sweetly she would smile and thank them and they would run away giggling, star struck by their idol. The way she seemed to be truly honored by their small gifts is what really got to me. Her smile would only grow stronger when they turned away. There almost seemed to be a longing in those piercing blue eyes to join them.

_Don't get yourself in too deep. _The warning ran clear through my mind. I couldn't help but feel a pull towards her, even though I knew the truth behind it. Really I just didn't care. Sensible just didn't seem right when I saw the snow queen. Elsa made me want to toss any second thoughts or worries to the wind. "Alright, quit living in the clouds," I laughed to myself, "she's getting ahead of you."

I ran all of the way to the very front gates of the kingdom. She trotted through while I just ran on over. With the assistance of a nearby tree, I was back on the ground again. "How did you get over here?" Elsa asked when she saw me approaching.

"I ran. I actually was by your side the entire time, your majesty."

"You don't have to address me like that. You are going to be my teacher after all." She pulled the small tiara from her braided hair as if to prove her point.

I smiled and crossed my arms, "Then let's begin my pupil."

I walked in front of her, leading her horse with her still riding to a small clearing that I knew was not too far away. Nearly all the snow was melted, leaving only a few patches of dirty slush and the ground wet and saturated. Perfect for what both of us needed to work with. "Right here should work."

Elsa glanced around at the tree line, clearly nervous about what she would do. Or maybe about what she couldn't do. She began to slide herself off, "Here, let me help you." I rushed around and took her waist. It wasn't hard to see that getting on and off a horse didn't come naturally to her. One view of her foot placement told me that she would have tumbled straight into the mud. My fingers wrapped around the soft part of her torso, just below the ribs. She pushed off gently and let me lift and set her onto the ground. My hands lingered for just a second longer before sliding off lazily, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Th-thank you," she said in a breathy voice that made my heart speed up.

"Of course, Elsa." I said, masking my own jitters. "Let's start at the beginning, shall we?"

"That might be best," she smiled at me with a small laugh behind her words. I beckoned her to follow me as I took a few steps over to a patch of bare mud. Squatting down, I plucked a decent sized stick from its resting spot on the ground.

I took a deep breath. It had been a while since I had to do anything like this, "Most of this might not make sense right away, but eventually it will all come together." In the dirt I drew four circles, two vertically and two horizontally so they crossed. Between each two that came together, a smaller section was overlapped between the two. I smeared back the region in the center that was a mix of all the regions.

I looked back at her and she had a confused frown on her face. "Elementals, as we call ourselves, have been around for centuries. We don't know why we can do what we do, but what we do know is that for whatever reason, we were gifted with a strong connection to the natural world, in one form or the other."

"So my being able to control snow and ice…"

"Is just you being bonded to that part of the world by something beyond your control. We all have various levels of affinities and types of affinities, but what my people have realized is we all fall into a certain category, so to speak."

Elsa looked at me with a mild hint of doubt, but waited for me to continue. I drew the first symbol within the top circle. The whole time I felt her hovering over, watching every mark I etched into the wet Earth. "Wind," she whispered when I finished the last curl.

"Yes, air is always taken as the first element as it gives life and power to all others. Many believe it to be the strongest element. Most of our leaders bear this gift."

"Leaders of?"

"Annwfn, my home." I answered not looking up from my work.

I went to the next independent section to the right. Three waves and a single droplet made this pattern. "Water is always next to be recognized. It is ever lasting and symbolizes wisdom and purity." I heard her gasp as she began to build connections. The third circle I filled with a geometric pattern of a single spiraling square with tiered lines around.

"I can't tell what that is," she answered, almost disappointed.

"Most can't. The design is a little out there. Earth, the element of strength and trust." I smirked at her, letting her know that she shouldn't be embarrassed. The last I felt a certain shiver a familiarity towards.

Elsa moved in closer, looking at every mark I made. I felt her chest push onto my shoulder softly. "I know this one, it's yours."

She was right. I capped the last piece of flame to a sharp tip. The overlapping flames with sparks dancing above were my symbol. "Fire, the element of loyalty and… passion." My eyes met hers with the last word. _Passion, _the sound seemed to hang in the air of the short distance between us. Those giant blue eyes blinked slowly, and I had such an urge to move that strand of blonde haire that hung in front of them.

"What… what are the spaces in between for?" she broke the silence.

"Right, the four elements are not the only four sources of power." I continued, mildly disappointed.

_Elsa_

Serephina then turned back to her work, dropping low to one knee. I followed her lead and knelt beside her, but I couldn't get it off my mind. _Did her voice break just now? The way she looked at me…_ Her eyes latched onto mine made a warmth grow through me. Her look made me feel something new. Serephina had this light in her eyes that when she looked your way, you felt like the only person on the world. Maybe everybody received this attention from her. _Loyalty and passion,_ the words were constant in my mind.

Serephina was back to drawing. Long, ropes of hair blocked out the expression on her face. I watched her fill in three of the remaining slots. She began with gap between air and fire, drawing three bent lines through it. Moving clockwise, she drew two lines and a small arrowhead shape. Between earth and water she drew the only real identifiable shape, a leaf. I furrowed my eyebrows at each image. "I don't get it."

She gestured to the first section with the bent lines, "Lightning and electricity, power and energy that flows through the air around us in extreme times, but also gives of heat and can burn."

"It blends fire and air."

She nodded her head, "It is neither like nor unlike either of them."

My hand reached out towards the next shape. _Fire and earth,_ I pondered silently. The lines were sharp, an arrowhead, I soon knew the answer. "Metal."

"Exactly, metal is just altered earth and is bent by heat. Excellent craftsmen and inventors metal elementals are."

I walked my hand over to the section with the leaf. In the process, our hands rested together for just a moment. I blushed at my unexplainable behavior. _Just like getting off the horse… Stop it!_ My mind waged a war with itself. When I realized Serephina was staring at me with concern, I hurried to find the next answer. "Is it life?"

"Close," she grinned, "plants, water and earth work closely to create and sustain life that is supportive yet delicate."

"Why did you leave the last one blank? What is it supposed to be?"

Her response was rolling the stick next to my hand on the soft ground. "Why don't you tell me."

I didn't want to look foolish in front of the strong and intelligent elemental. She knew so much that I was dying to know inside. I wanted to know her. So I took up the tool and gave it my best attempt. The pattern came naturally to me somehow. Her face was pleased as she looked over my work. "Perfect," she said looking from the collection of snowflakes I had drawn right back into my eyes, "Snow and ice, shared by the wind and water. The most beautiful and fierce storm."


End file.
